Metallic Love
by PonokioWrites
Summary: Levy has a very big secret! She has a huge crush on Gajeel! But he is so dense, he cannot even figure out whether he likes her or not! One day, someone accidentally blurted out Levy's big secret! What will she and Gajeel do now? Will they finally able to realized each other's feelings? Or are they going to avoid each other every day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! My friend really love GaLe (Gajeel x Levy) and she was actually hoping that my previous story, Two DragonSlayers and a Bookworm will end with GaLe, but I am deciding to end it with RoLe (Rogue x Levy). So here is a GaLe fanfiction, hope you all enjoy it! OwO**

**[This story are mostly Levy's P.O.V! Other characters' P.O.V turns will be mention... If there is. ^w^]**

_**Levy's P.O.V**_

When my eyes opened, I saw Gajeel lying beside me on my bed.

"G-Gajeel?!" I blushed.

Gajeel grinned. "How I wish I could be your pillow to be close to your face when you go to sleep and when you get up." After saying that, one of his hands touched my face.

I was blushing terribly but also giving a confused look. I wanted to ask him a lot of questions, like how he got into Fairy Hills and how he know my room number... And whether if he is alright or not. Gajeel never acted like this before. He was about to speak again but suddenly...

BAMMMM!

I opened my eyes and saw myself on the ground. My head was spinning and I was starting to see stars. My head must had hit the ground real hard.

"It was just a dream..." I muttered to myself as I was thinking what had happened earlier, that dream felt so real! And this was the first time I ever dreamt of Gajeel...

I shook my head and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

**~After a while~**

I went out of Fairy Hills and started skipping happily to Fairy Tail.

_I wonder what will I be doing today... Maybe I could go on a job with Jet and Droy, or play cards with Lucy!_ I happily thought of what today's plans will be.

When I entered Fairy Tail, I cried out in a very energetic tone, "Good morning everyone!"

"Levy-sammaaa! Good morning!" Of course, as always, Jet and Droy were the first two people greeting me.

"Levy, good morning!" Lucy waved her hands and smiled at me. I smiled back. The moment I met her, I knew that she will be my best friend, and now, in fact, she was!

Everyone happily greeted me except for... Gajeel.

He was at the corner of the guild as always, eating iron.

"Um... Good morning, Gajeel!" I walked to him and smiled shyly. Many people knew that I secretly like Gajeel even when I did not even admit it!

Gajeel, who was still eating iron, did not look up but said, "Hey shrimp."

I frowned. Why can't he just say 'Good morning' to me for once?!

I sighed. Maybe Gajeel and I are not suitable for each other... Thinking of it made me a little depressed.

Suddenly, Lucy walked to me, "Hey, Levy? Why don't we go on a job together?"

"E-Ehh?" I was surprised. Lucy was always doing jobs with Natsu and his gang, why would she want to go with me now?

Lucy struggled. "Natsu and Happy are too lazy to do anything today. Juvia dragged Gray with her to do a job. Erza is at the casino and Wendy is out somewhere in Magnolia Town, training."

I looked at Lucy. "You must be very bored now..." I thought for a while and looked around the guild. Jet and Droy were nowhere to be found, and I doubt Gajeel would want to do anything with me, so I decided to accept her offer. "Alright! Why don't you pick the job?"

Lucy smiled. "Really, Levy?! Thank you!" and she immediately rushed to the request board to pick a job.

At the same time, I could see at the corner of my eyes that Gajeel was staring... He was staring...

At me. When he realized that I had noticed him, he gave a little flustered look and quickly went back eating his iron, in a fast mode.

I giggled a little. When he was flustering, he looked cute! And then... I shook my head real hard.

"Levy, get a grip!" I shouted inside my head and tried to relax a bit by silently slapping my cheeks. Luckily, Lucy was done picking a job and had Mirajane seen it.

"Alright, let's go!" Lucy happily cried out as her right hand fisted on the air.

I did the same thing and cried out a short, "Yeah!"

But at the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Gajeel was staring at me... Again.

I wanted to ask him why was he staring at him, but I figured that now was not the time. I finally had the opportunity to go on a job with Lucy!

_**「**__**GAJEEL'S P.O.V」**_

I stared at the two girls happily going out of the guild, with their right fists up.

"What job did they pick?" I went up and asked Mirajane after they were gone.

Mirajane looked at me for a while and gave a confused look, but suddenly starting to smirked.

"Interested in their job or concerning about them?" she asked.

I almost puke. "Me, worried about that rabbit girl? Heh, why would I worry about her? Natsu told me she is one hell of a strong rabbit girl."

"Then..." Mirajane's voice suddenly became low and whispered to me, "How about Levy?"

I got silent. Surely I was not worried about Lucy, but I'm not quite sure about that shrimp.

"Whatever, just tell me what job they took." I coldly said.

She snickered for a while and then said, "Their job was to capture some bandits that had been stealing expensive jewelleries, I will give you the address too, just incase you want to help... Your little bluenette friend."

I growled but she just chuckled as she wrote the address down on a piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEVY's P.O.V**

The bandits we had to take care of was not that hard as what the person in charge of the job said, I guess he had mistaken us thinking that Lucy and I are weak. But with Leo, Capricorn and Aquarius, everything was done in just a second.

Lucy and I gave each other a high-five.

"Alright! After collecting our reward, let's go to **_Café Deluxé*_**! I heard their food are delicious there!" Lucy thoughtfully said.

I was excited. "I heard their cake designs are beautiful!"

Lucy and I were happily talking about cakes while walking back to where the person in charge of the job is when suddenly, 2 men came up to us.

"What are you doing, ladies? Being alone here is dangerous..." The man with black spectacles spoke while smirking.

"We have each other!" Lucy bravely said, while standing infront of me. Suddenly I felt that I am very weak, so weak that my best friend has to protect me.

"Ehh..? Why don't you two come with us? We could protect you and... Give you some... Fun." The other man who was smoking snickered, and the two men started coming closer to us.

"Stupid pervs..." Lucy muttered and took out Leo's key. But suddenly, she stopped moving.

"L-Lucy...?" I cried out.

"Heh, trying to defend you and your friend... aren't you?" the man who was wearing black spectacles smirked.

My eyes widen. He just used... paralyzing magic!

"You should be like your friend, being quiet... And obedient..." he continued, and now he was looking at me.

I frowned. I was indeed very scared but I needed to do something. But what? For a moment there, I felt very helpless. I could use my magic but he would probably just paralyze me. The other man gave a mischievous grin.

"..." I was in a tough situation. But I had no choice. "**SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**!"

The two men shrieked in pain. I used this chance to try to remove the paralyzed magic on Lucy.

"Solid script magic? Real interesting..." The two men snickered. "Maybe... More interesting than this girl?"

The black glasses man nodded to his partner as he used some weird magic on me and...

Suddenly I blacked out.

**LUCY's P.O.V**

I almost scream at the man who made Levy blacked out. But I was still paralyzed.

"Your friend... Seem more innocent than you..." The black glasses man whispered to me, as he had a big evil grin on his face.

I wanted to crack his skull so badly, crying out, "LEVY ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK SHE IS!"

To my horror, the men took Levy away and after they were gone, I was not paralyzed anymore. I gritted my teeths. I cannot waste a second! I have to find help! I told myself and quickly search for someone to help me.

And then... I spotted Gajeel and PantherLily. Gajeel was happily eating his iron while walking and Lily was half-flying half-sleeping.

I quickly went up to them and cried out, "GAJEEL! LILY! HELP LEVY!"

Gajeel looked surprised and gave a confused look. But there is no time! I quickly explained the situation to him. His eyes widen when he heard Levy was kidnapped and before I can even continue, he rushed off.

I looked dumbfounded for a moment. But I remembered... That Levy liiiikkkkkeeeessss Gajeel. Maybe Gajeel likes her too? Maybe he was very worried about her? Thinking of it made me snickered, as I quickly tried to follow Gajeel and Lily's pace.

**GAJEEL's P.O.V**

It was obvious that I smelt Lucy and Levy here, since I was somehow... Stalking them? It was very embarrassing to say that.

For some strange reason, these three words, "Levy was kidnapped" gave me many mix feelings. And before I know it, I was dashing off, leaving Lucy, to find Levy. Maybe I was worried? Worried about what? I kept questioning myself.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Thanks to the Iron DragonSlayer's great smelling, Lucy and Gajeel were able to find Levy in a forested area. They spotted the two men that had Levy with them inside a small house that looked abandoned.

"Do you have any plan to free Levy?" Lucy asked.

"..." Gajeel struggled. "Charge."

Lucy's eyes widen. "What?"

"We charge... At them." Gajeel repeated.

"We can't do that! That guy can use paralyzing magic!" Lucy worriedly said.

"Paralyzing magic? Sounds interesting." Lily commented.

"Paralyzing... I doubt it will hurt me." Gajeel thoughtfully said.

"And why are you here in the beginning?" Lucy asked.

"..." Gajeel went silent. If he told Lucy that he was somehow... Stalking them, he knew he would be so screwed, and Lily already knew the truth. "Whatever, charge or run?"

Lucy gave a confused look, and said, "I guess... We charge."

"Me and Lucy will handle that man who was smoking and Gajeel will save Levy from that black glass man." Lily planned out.

Lucy was giving a obvious mischievous grin as she agreed to Lily's plan.

**~ AT LEVY's SIDE~**

The two men tied Levy with a rope near a pillar.

The man who was smoking gave a sigh. "Heh, poor tiny bluenette girl. I bet her friend could not even find her."

"Now all we do is to wait for a day and ambush the guild!" The black glasses man evilly laughed.

Suddenly, a black cat who was flying appeared out of nowhere and carried the man who was smoking away.

The black glasses man shrieked in surprised as he saw his partner getting carried away by a cat.

He was about to stop the cat, but got stopped by a fierce-looking, long black hair man instead.

"... Yo." Gajeel evilly grinned. His red eyes were giving a very intense look but he was also grinning, which made him scarier.

"Y-You a-are.." The man stammered. He recognized that man immediately. The Iron DragonSlayer, Gajeel Redfox. And before he knew it...

"Iron's Dragon... HARD FIST!" Gajeel shouted out, as he punched the man who hurt Levy.

**GAJEEL's P.O.V**

I kept on punching the man.

I do not know why. I just... Somehow... Wanted to punch his face off until he is dead.

Maybe because he hurt Levy? Maybe because Levy was my Nakama? My mind was getting very frustrated.

After making sure that man cannot even move an inch, I untied Levy. She looked terrible.

I piggy-backed her and made my way out of this horrible place.

_*I made that name up! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I will be gone for a week... So hopefully... This chapter will be a good one? XD AND I AM DEEPLY SORRY IF YOU ARE CONFUSED IN CHAPTER, I am writing this chapter around 2 AM Plus. X3**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

_"Nii-san, how does Metalicana looks like?" a young bluenette asked a young blacked-hair boy. "Why are you asking me that question?" The boy asked back. "You said that he disappeared a month ago, I wanna help you find your parent!" The bluenette replied, her eyes were filled with determination. "Heh." the boy chuckled as he softly hit the bluenette's head. "Well, he is quite an annoying guy." he smirked. And the blunette gave the boy a confused look._

**LEVY P.O.V**

I suddenly woke up. It was just a dream... That dream felt so real... But...

"LEVYY-SAAMMMAA!" My thoughts were interrupted by two men shouting.

I looked around the room and realized I was not in my room.

"Jet! Droy!" I said as I recognized the two men rushing to my side.

"Levy-sama! Are you okay? Droy spotted Gajeel piggy backing you! Thankfully that fat guy noticed you... And why are you with Gajeel?!" Jet worriedly said.

"Hey! I am here you know!" Droy shouted back at Jet.

"But it is true isn't it?!" Jet teasily asked Droy.

"Y-You...!" Droy was angry, it was true he was fat, but Jet does not have to say that when he was around!

I giggled. These guys never failed to cheer me up, that's for sure! "Where am I?" I asked both of them.

"You are in the infirmary room!" Jet and Droy answered together, and suddenly they began fighting who answered first.

I smiled.

But I was still concerned about what I had dreamt.

**-FAIRY TAIL GUILD-**

**GAJEEL P.O.V**

"Grraaayyyy-saaammmmaaa!" Juvia suddenly appeared out of no where and rushed to that stripper, who is obviously Gray, side. After meeting that guy for the first time, she had been telling me how cool and handsome that guy is. No joke, she could talk about Gray for 24/7.

That was not my concern though.

"Are you thinking of Levy?" Mirajane suddenly whispered to me.

I gotta tell you but I almost shrieked there. "W-What the hell, Mira!" I shouted instead.

Mirajane giggled. "Lost in thoughts... Of Levy?"

"As if." I denied. But I actually was.

"She is now in the infirmary room, you could checked her out... After all... You are her saviour..." Mirajane teasily said.

"Cheh. Talk about irony. How about you and Freed?" I teasily said back.

Mirajane suddenly blushed.

"W-Wha? Me and Freed? T-That's impossible!" Mirajane waved her hands as she was trying deny it. But obviously she was... Maybe in love with Freed.

"W-Well, I am going to wash the mugs now!" Mirajane said rushly and disappeared.

"Hmph." I smirked. Obviously she must have been thinking of Freed.

**GAJEEL's HOUSE**

When I went back to my house, I suddenly noticed something at the top of my cupboard. A small keychain... A keychain that says, 'To Nii-San from...' I never think of my past before... And now that I remember, I met my first friend after Metalicana left me, a female one, she must had sent me this keychain 7 years ago... And this female friend... I was clearly shocked to see the name on the keychain. It was... Actually... Her.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks... And many people in the guild realized the solid script writer, Levy, and the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel, had been acting strangely, and realized that both of them were actually trying to avoid each other. It's not new, since the most of the time they do not meet each other. But this time was different. Usually, when Levy walked past Gajeel, she would just ignore him, not caring about it and walk past him, but now, she tried not to walk past him. Lucy found it strange. Juvia noticed Gajeel had not been going to the guild, and will be unless he wanna take on a job, and he was avoiding eye contacts with Levy.

Suddenly, Gajeel and the rest realized that Levy stopped going to the guild. And Gajeel decided... That it's time to face her, no matter what. Mirajane kept on saying that he has feelings for Levy. But what feelings? What 'like'? Like as if in friends? Like as if in best friends? Or more than that?

But that doesn't matter to him right now. Now what he only concerns is why Levy stopped coming to the guild, and he is gonna find out.

**No, really, if you find this chapter confusing, I AM DEEPLY SORRY *bow*. I am very tired now... And I cannot really think of ideas for this chapter... Ahehe... *bow again* THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM BAAACCCKKK FROM MY TRIP! And while I was bored in my trip, I was typing (in my iPod Touch) for both Metallic Love and Two DragonSlayers and a Bookworm story. XD**

**Long story of the past. Well, is it that long I do not know. XD And today's chapter is more on Gajeel and Pantherlily!**

_"What is that?" The young blacked hair boy asked the young bluenette girl, who was sitting on a chair concentrating on making something on the table._

_"It's a keychain!" The bluenette replied._

_"That does not even look like a keychain." The boy said back._

_"Eh! If I say it's a keychain than it is a keychain!" The girl angrily told the boy. The boy laughed. "Alright, alright, if that's what you say." He looked back at they keychain. "So... Who are you giving this to?" _

_"Someone special." The girl simply replied._

_"Oh? Who is it? Your boyfriend..?" The boy smirked._

_"No! No! No! It's not my boyfriend or anything!" The girl waved her hands. "Someone who is very special in my heart. He is always so caring and kind...!"_

_"Oh?" The boy struggled._

_"Is Nii-San jealous?" The girl asked._

_"W-Wha! A-As if!" The boy denied, but he actually was._

_"It's actually for Nii-San!" The girl giggled._

_"W-What...?!" The boy at the same time was shocked and was blushing at the same time._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The iron DragonSlayer, Gajeel Redfox, walked around in Magnolia Town.

"You sure you know where Levy is?" His partner, Pantherlily, who was also an exceed, asked.

"Gi hee! I am a DragonSlayer, and DragonSlayer have good sense of smell!" Gajeel replied back, while trying to look proud.

Pantherlily looked at Gajeel. "Right... Than do you know where we are?" Lily asked.

Gajeel went silent.

"I know it." Lily rolled his eyes. Than, they accidentally heard two women chatting.

"Say, do you remember about yesterday?"

"Yea! That bluenette girl just suddenly collapsed!"

The word 'bluenette' caught Gajeel's ears.

"Say... I think she was a Mage... Which guild was she from?"

"I saw her back and it was definitely Fairy Tail!"

"Hey you!" Gajeel suddenly interrupted the two girls' conversation. "Where is Le- where is that bluenette girl now?!"

"W-What do you mean?" one of the girls asked.

"That girl you are talking about just now, where is she?!" Gajeel coldly asked again.

"I h-heard she was in Magnolia Hospital (**Made that up**) now..." Another girl replied.

"Lily, let's go." Gajeel said once he heard where the bluenette girl was, leaving the two women confused.

**GAJEEL's P.O.V**

Even though me and Lily finally know where is Levy, we still have a problem...

"Um... Lily?" I called out.

"What now? Don't tell me you don't know where is Magnolia Hospital." Lily sighed.

Oh, jackpot, that was very clever of you, Lily, expected from my partner.

"Looking lost?" Someone asked.

I turned around, and almost puke.

"N-Natsu?!" I cried out.

"Ehehe... Didn't know a person like you could get lost in Magnolia when you actually live here for so long!" Natsu teased.

"Gi hee! I was training in the mountains so that I can beat you! Once day, surely, I will beat the heck out of you, Salamander!" I totally forgotten why was I here and told my rival, Natsu Dragneel AKA. Salamander, proudly.

"Ohhhh! You wanna fight now?!" Natsu proudly asked. "You are gonna get beaten up again!"

"You bas-!" I was about to make a fuss with that Salamander guy when Lily stopped me.

"Thats not what we are here for." Lily said.

I growled at Natsu and stepped back.

"What's bring you here?" That Salamander's exceed, Happy, asked.

"None of your business." I stubbornly said, and walked away.

"If you don't ask him, we won't be able to reach Magnolia Hospital." Lily said, as he tried to catch up my speed.

"You can just fly up to the sky and see where is it, right?" I pointed at the sky.

"That's impossible." Lily immediately refused.

"I will give you a kiwi." I said.

"No."

"Two kiwis."

"No."

"Three kiwis."

"... No."

"Four."

"... ... No."

I finally gave up, Lily sure is more stubborn than me. "I will give you 10 kiwis!"

"... ... Alright." Lily finally said.

I probably will have to steal kiwis from markets once Lily found Magnolia Hospital for me, but I'm sure I can steal kiwis without being noticed. Or I could just force someone to give me money.

**(While Lily was smirking away while trying to search for Magnolia Hospital.)**


End file.
